Angel
by Fabi-X
Summary: No meio da noite, surge uma garota misteriosa, pedindo proteção a Mulder. Angel pode ter as provas que ele sempre buscou. Scully só consegue enxergar uma ameaça.


****

Escrito por: Fabi_X

****

E-mail: fabi_x@bol.com.br

****

Resumo: No meio da noite, surge uma garota misteriosa, pedindo proteção a Mulder. Angel pode ter as provas que ele sempre buscou. Scully só consegue enxergar uma ameaça.

****

Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa história, infelizmente, não me pertencem, e sim a Fox, Tem Thirteen e ao Chris Carter. Sua utilização aqui não visa o lucro, apenas o divertimento dos fãs.

****

Angel

****

APARTAMENTO DO MULDER

TERÇA-FEIRA

2:01 AM

Mulder não conseguia entender o que significavam aquelas batidas no meio da bela praia onde se encontrava. 

Mas elas não paravam.

Lentamente o Agente foi saindo do seu torpor e percebeu que as batidas vinham da porta. O paraíso fazia parte de um sonho.

Olhou no relógio. Quem poderia ser numa hora dessas?

Faziam dias que ele não conseguia dormir direito por causa do caso em que ele e a Agente Scully vinham trabalhando, mas que finalmente conseguiram encerrar naquela tarde de Segunda-feira.

Ele merecia uma boa noite de sono! E aquele barulho infernal não o deixava dormir.

Depois de ver que aquele ser desagradável não ia mesmo desistir, resolveu se levantar e ir atender a porta.

Quando abriu, levou um grande susto: deu de cara com uma moça, quase uma menina ainda, que, chorando, se abraçou a ele.

- Por favor, Agente Mulder, você é minha única esperança!!

Mulder, sem saber o que fazer, abraçou a garota, tentando consolá-la.

****

Paranormal **A**ctivity

****

Government **D**enies **K**nowledge

****

The **T**ruth **I**s **O**ut **T**here

****

APARTAMENTO DA SCULLY

5:33 AM

O telefone tocava insistentemente, tirando Scully de um sono profundo. Ainda se sentia confusa, sem saber o que acontecia, de onde vinha aquele som irritante.

- Scully...

- Nossa Scully, até em sua casa você atende o telefone assim? Ou você achou que estava no escritório do F.B.I.?

- Mulder, é muito, muito tarde. Você não deve ter ligado a uma hora dessas só pra saber como eu atendo o telefone...

- Desculpa Scully, eu sei que a hora é imprópria, mas eu preciso de você agora.

- Para que, Mulder? Onde você está? Duvido que seja tão importante que você precise me acordar às cinco da manhã.

- Na verdade, são cinco e quarenta Scully, mas isso não vem ao caso. Você sabe que eu não ligaria nesse horário se não fosse realmente importante!

- Tá bem, Mulder, então diz logo do que se trata.

- Não posso falar nada por telefone, pode ser perigoso. Uma vida está em jogo. Eu vou passar pra te buscar daqui a meia hora. Liguei antes só pra te acordar.

- Peraí Mulder, explica isso direito!...

- Scully, estamos perdendo muito tempo nesta conversa. Fique pronta.

- Certo, Mulder. Mas saiba que não estou gostando disso... Mulder?... Mulder!?...

Não adiantava, ele já tinha desligado.

O jeito foi levantar, trocar de roupa e esperar para saber o que estava acontecendo.

****

ARREDORES DE WASHINGTON, D.C.

7:28 AM

Mulder estacionou o carro em frente a um prédio antigo, de uns três andares aparentemente. O bairro estava vazio, com apenas algumas pessoas saindo para o trabalho.

Scully se sentia meio perdida naquele lugar. Eles deram muitas voltas até que Mulder tivesse certeza absoluta de que não estavam sendo seguidos. Ela achou esse comportamento um tanto exagerado, mas estava curiosa para saber como isso tudo iria acabar.

Mulder retirou dois sacos desses de supermercado do porta-malas e seguiram em direção ao prédio. Ele passou um dos pacotes para Scully, retirou um pedaço de papel do bolso da jaqueta de couro e digitou um código num painel, próximo à porta. Ouviram um som de destravamento e entraram.

Ele se aproximou de uma das paredes próximas à escada, tateando um pedaço dela, até que outro pequeno painel, que estava escondido, surgiu. Novamente Mulder digitou um dos códigos do papel, para desarmar o restante dos alarmes.

Scully só observava, achando aquilo cada vez mais estranho.

- Mulder, o que significa isso? De quem é esse prédio? Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? O que estamos realmente fazendo aqui?

- Calma Scully! Quantas perguntas!!! – disse ele, começando a subir as escadas e fazendo um movimento com a cabeça indicando que ela deveria seguí-lo – Esse prédio pertence aos Pistoleiro Solitários. Byers o recebeu de herança há mais ou menos um ano, reformou-o e colocou os alarmes, com a ajuda dos outros dois, é claro. Todo prédio está muito bem guardado. Dos quatro apartamentos existentes, três estão mobiliados e em perfeito estado.

- Mas para que manter esse lugar assim, se eles moram do outro lado da cidade e nem devem vir pra cá?

- Sei lá! Vai ver eles pretendem vir morar aqui um dia, quando desistirem das conspirações governamentais. Ou quem sabe queriam utilizar o espaço para encontros românticos, já que o covil deles não é um lugar pra se receber decentemente uma mulher. Vai saber. Só acho que eles nunca utilizaram isso aqui...

- É, eu não consigo imaginar um encontro romântico de nenhum daqueles três.

Quando chegaram no final da escada, Scully notou que haviam duas portas. Mulder foi em direção à da direita, a abriu e entrou. Ele se virou para Scully e fez sinal para que ela ficasse em silêncio. Ela o seguiu para dentro do apartamento e tomou um susto: deitada no sofá da sala estava uma garota, com o rosto de um anjo, cabelos pretos, lisos e brilhantes. 

Devido ao espanto, ela acabou dando uma topada na mesinha de centro.

- Ai!!...

- Shhh, Scully! – disse Mulder em voz baixa – ou vai acordá-la.

- Desculpe, mas não consegui evitar – disse Scully, quase sussurrando.

Mas era tarde. A menina despertou e se levantou, assustada.

- Quem está aí? 

Ela disse isso arregalando os olhos, deixando Scully ver como eles eram lindos, de um tom violeta, bastante incomum. Os olhos tornavam o rosto dela ainda mais bonito.

- Calma, somos apenas nós, está tudo bem. – dizendo isso Mulder praticamente correu em sua direção, na intenção de acalmá-la, segurando seu braço com muita suavidade.

Ele então pegou seu pacote e o da Scully e foi levá-los à cozinha.

Scully, que, por sua vez, observava tudo cada vez mais admirada, quase não acreditou naquela súbita demonstração de carinho dele. Quem era aquela garota que provocava nele essa reação? Por que ela estava ali, dormindo, daquela maneira, naquele lugar?

Quando ela percebeu, a menina a estava observando, curiosa.

- Desculpe o mau jeito. Você deve ser a Agente Scully, certo? – disse ela, com um sorriso tímido, se sentando no sofá. – Eu ainda estou um pouco sobressaltada. Fiquei esperando o Mulder voltar e acabei pegando no sono. Acho que eu estava mais cansada do que imaginava.

Sua voz era doce e ela possuía um aspecto frágil, daquele tipo que fazia os homens terem vontade de pegar no colo, abraçar e proteger. Scully não entendia porque, mas esses detalhes a incomodavam.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu é que lhe devo desculpas. Não prestei atenção por onde andava e acabei tropeçando. Eu não tive a intenção de assustá-la. – Scully forçava um sorriso amigável – Mulder, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela ao parceiro, quando ele voltou da cozinha.

- Bom Scully, – disse ele, sentando-se também – ela é a pessoa que estou escondendo. Gostaria de lhe apresentar Angel Lowry.

- Lowry?

- Isso mesmo, sou filha de Jonathan Lowry, antigo instrutor do F.B.I.

- Sim, eu sei quem ele é. Ouvi falar muito sobre ele quando entrei para Academia. Era pra ser meu professor, mas de repente sumiu, teve de se mudar, eu acho. Todos acharam estranho, porque ele deixou uma brilhante carreira para trás. Você o conheceu Mulder? – perguntou ela, virando-se para ele.

- Você nem imagina o quanto Scully! Foi ele quem me falou pela primeira vez sobre a existência dos Arquivos X, pouco antes de eu fazer a regressão hipnótica com o Dr. Werber. Ele me fez ter acesso a vários dados, principalmente depois que viu o interesse que isso despertava em mim. Me deu muito apoio depois da regressão. Parecia ser a única pessoa que acreditava na minha história. Acima de qualquer coisa, foi um grande amigo. – dizendo isso ele abaixou a cabeça, triste.

- Mas ele também o considerava assim, Mulder – disse Angel, tocando em seu ombro, tentando ser solidária ao ver o quanto as lembranças lhe doíam também. Para ela estava sendo mais difícil ainda e agora sabia que era bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar sua dor. – Foi por isso que antes de morrer ele me deu seu endereço, juntamente com a carta que lhe entreguei, dizendo pra eu lhe procurar se algo acontecesse a ele. Ele sempre confiou em você.

- O Professor Lowry está morto? Mas como, o que houve? E que carta é essa? – perguntou Scully sentindo-se ignorada. Parecia até que ela não estava na sala!

- Uma carta que o pai de Angel me escreveu, onde ele pedia que eu desse proteção à sua filha. Em troca, ela iria me dar informações muito importantes para a minha busca. Como se eu precisasse de algo em troca para fazer um favor a um amigo...

- Meu pai conhecia a fundo os Arquivos X, Agente Scully, principalmente porque ele estava diretamente ligado a alguns deles...

- O quê? Ligado de que maneira? Do que ela está falando, Mulder?

- Não se preocupe, Scully, eu vou te por a par de tudo que sei. E Angel ainda tem muito a nos contar. Quando ela chegou ao meu apartamento essa madrugada e começou a me dizer o que tinha acontecido, eu vi a necessidade de agir rápido e escondê-la antes que alguém conseguisse seguir sua pista. Eu fui até o covil dos Pistoleiros pra pedir ajuda e eles me emprestaram esse lugar.

- Isso está ficando casa vez mais espantoso! – disse Scully.

- Você ainda não viu nada... Mas acho melhor nós comermos alguma coisa antes de começarmos a falar sobre isso. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou faminto!

Dizendo isso, ele se levantou e foi para a cozinha.

Elas se entreolharam e o seguiram.

****

SALA DE REUNIÕES DO NOVO CONSÓRCIO

LOCAL IGNORADO

7:30 AM

O Canceroso andava de um lado para outro na espaçosa sala, esperando todos se acomodarem nas cadeiras e sofás espalhados pelo lugar. Faltavam poucas pessoas e ele parecia cada vez mais nervoso.

Afinal tudo o que estava acontecendo era muito arriscado, principalmente em vista da última falha que aconteceu: a morte de Cassandra Spender, juntamente com os integrantes do Consórcio. Por que ele deveria esperar que algo ainda desse certo? Com os principais líderes do projeto mortos pelos aliens rebeldes, ele se via obrigado a trabalhar com essas outras pessoas, pouco preparadas. Todos estavam a par dos acontecimentos, mas, além dele, ninguém ali havia participado ativamente de nada. Eram apenas um segundo time, pessoas de confiança de cada líder que participou do Consórcio, e que foram instruídas para agirem caso algo desse errado com o primeiro time.

O maior problema para o Canceroso era não saber o quanto ele seria influente para eles. Sempre foi muito respeitado no meio, mesmo porque uma vez tentaram matá-lo e perceberam que ele era muito mais esperto do que imaginavam. Agora, com essas pessoas, não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Olhou para o canto da sala e sentiu um certo alívio ao ver que Diana estava ali. A Fowley havia se tornado uma grande aliada, uma leal companheira. Não por razões altruístas, ou por ter algum tipo de afeição por ele, é claro, mas porque pretendia salvar sua própria pele e quem sabe ainda sair lucrando com a situação. Mesmo assim, era a única pessoa com quem ele podia contar. Ela lhe devolveu o olhar, como que lhe passando seu apoio.

Krycek também estava ali, mas, confiar nele, definitivamente seria como assinar sua própria sentença de morte. Foi o tempo em que o Canceroso detinha algum controle sobre ele. No fundo, Alex sempre gostou de trabalhar sozinho. Ele também não confiava em ninguém e estava bastante decidido a se dar bem no final. E sabia o poder que tinha, devido a todo conhecimento adquirido durante os anos e à posse da fita com os arquivos secretos do governo. E também por se considerar muito mais inteligente do que todos aqueles homens estúpidos ali reunidos. Além, é claro, de não se importar em realizar os trabalhos sujos que lhe eram conferidos. Ele estava muito confiante.

Após o último homem se sentar o Canceroso iniciou a reunião.

- Imagino que todos aqui saibam dos últimos acontecimentos e que, infelizmente perdemos os principais integrantes do projeto.

- Sim, nós ficamos sabendo do massacre, mas nada foi muito bem explicado. – disse um homem negro, sentado bem na frente dos outros, com um ar bastante imponente.

O Canceroso deu uma boa olhada naquele homem e nos outros presentes na sala, tragou o cigarro e continuou, tranqüilamente.

- Houve vazamento de informações. Alguém avisou aos rebeldes o que estava acontecendo e eles chegaram ao galpão antes que o contato fosse feito.

- E como foi que você conseguiu escapar, junto com a moça aí atrás? – perguntou uma senhora de azul, referindo-se a Fowley.

- Nós apenas tivemos sorte, pois chegamos um pouco tarde. Não estávamos perto deles o suficiente e percebemos que havia algo errado. Deu tempo de nós fugirmos. Mas porque essa pergunta? Acaso estão querendo insinuar alguma coisa?

- Você mesmo disse que havia um traidor ao projeto e somente vocês dois sobreviveram... É, no mínimo, estranho...

- Como ele disse, nós tivemos sorte – disse Diana, manifestando-se pela primeira vez. Aquelas pessoas estavam começando a irritá-la – se tivéssemos alguma outra intenção que não fosse colaborar com o projeto, com certeza não estaríamos aqui agora. É melhor nos atermos ao principal propósito desta reunião.

O Canceroso olhou discretamente para Diana como que lhe agradecendo a ajuda.

- É exatamente isso, senhoras e senhores. O que tenho pra dizer é muito grave e precisamos tomar importantes e imediatas decisões. Não sei de que maneira nossos colaboradores extraterrestres descobriram algo que provavelmente nem vocês imaginavam. Antes de começarmos qualquer experimento com Cassandra, em segredo, iniciamos um processo não com um adulto, mas de geração de um feto híbrido.

Houve uma agitação entre os presentes. O Canceroso continuou:

- Nós fizemos uma fecundação _in vitro_, antes mesmo que se tivesse surgido a idéia do bebê de proveta. Misturamos o DNA humano com o alienígena, implantamos em uma mulher e deixamos que a gestação seguisse seu curso normal. Infelizmente o projeto não deu certo devido a complicações no parto e a criança e a mãe acabaram falecendo. Algumas informações vazaram e começaram a surgir especulações a respeito. Para evitar que se atraísse uma maior atenção ao nosso grupo, encerramos temporariamente o projeto. Todos os dados referentes a esse teste ficaram com o Prof. Dr. Jonathan Lowry, que era seu principal executor. Anos mais tarde resolvemos que após tantos avanços tecnológicos nós iríamos recomeçar esses testes. Foi quando, de repente, ele fugiu com sua filha e levou todas as anotações. Durante todo esse tempo, ficaram desaparecidos. Nós desenvolvemos nossa própria técnica, fazendo testes em várias mulheres que foram supostamente abduzidas e que perderam seus óvulos. Mas nenhum de nossos projetos foi perfeito, sempre haviam falhas, pequenas, mas muito sérias, como a dificuldade da criança chegar a idade adulta, devido a seu sangue verde, mortal para qualquer ser humano. Com os dados do Professor os experimentos seriam muito mais precisos, principalmente confrontando esses dados com os nossos. Com os chefes do projeto nos pressionando, resolvemos intensificar as buscas ao Doutor. Finalmente, há pouco tempo atrás, após muitos esforços, o descobriram, escondido no México. Alguns emissários foram enviados para tentar convencê-lo a nos ajudar, mas ele foi irredutível e acabou sendo eliminado. Sua filha conseguiu escapar e agora ela pode ser nossa única chance, pois acredito que ela sabia onde estão guardadas as informações que o pai escondeu. Jonathan sempre teve muita confiança na filha, sua única companhia depois que sua esposa morreu, e provavelmente a colocou a par de tudo. Devemos encontrá-la e fazer com que ela nos entregue os dados, para que os experimentos sejam finalizados, assim como o acordo com os alienígenas.

- E por acaso vocês já sabem pra onde ela foi? Onde ela se escondeu? – perguntou o homem negro.

****

- Temos uma forte suspeita. Seu pai era muito amigo de Fox Mulder, foi quem o introduziu aos Arquivos X. – disse o Canceroso após outra tragada em seu cigarro – Acreditamos que ela tenha sido instruída a procurá-lo.

****

- Esse homem novamente – resmungou a mulher de azul – sempre está metido em nossos negócios. Seu pai foi um estorvo ao projeto e ele está seguindo muito bem seus passos. Vocês sabem se ela fez algum contato com ele?

****

- Com certeza ela foi falar com ele, mas sumiu. – disse Diana.

- Como sumiu? Desapareceu no ar, novamente? E ainda diziam que vocês eram muitíssimo competentes...

- Sabemos que ela o procurou, mas ele foi mais rápido e a escondeu – continuou Diana, ignorando a interrupção – Nós só temos que fazer com que ele nos leve até onde ela está.

- Pelo que ouvi falar do Agente Mulder, essa não vai ser uma tarefa fácil. – observou o homem negro – Ele tem demonstrado ser muito inteligente. Como é que vocês pretendem agir? Obviamente ele não vai querer entregar a garota.

- Não se preocupem com isso – foi a vez de Krycek falar – se é da garota que vocês precisam, a garota vocês irão ter. Nós cuidaremos para que isso aconteça.

- Você parece muito confiante rapaz.– disse a mulher – Espero que esteja realmente seguro do que diz. O plano precisa seguir em frente. Precisamos terminar nosso acordo e de maneira alguma devemos atrair atenção para nosso grupo. Aqueles corpos queimados já foram demais!

- Bem, senhoras e senhores, nós iremos agir. Fiquem em alerta que entraremos em contato. – disse por fim o Canceroso, dando a entender que a reunião estava encerrada.

****

Ele acendeu mais um cigarro e ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Até que não tinha sido tão ruim. Ele conseguiu manter o controle dos assuntos, como ele queria. Só restava conseguir chegar até a garota. Isso ficaria nas mãos de Alex Krycek e de Diana Fowley. E ele não iria permitir falhas dessa vez.

****

ARREDORES DE WASHINGTON, D.C.

APARTAMENTO DOS PISTOLEIROS SOLITÁRIOS

11:12 AM

Mulder e Scully estavam na cozinha, onde ela preparava um suco de laranja para ambos. Angel havia pedido para tomar um banho antes de finalizar sua história.

A Agente Scully ainda se sentia confusa após o que a garota acabara de dizer. Era tudo fantástico demais, principalmente porque essa experiência havia sido feita antes de surgirem as técnicas para o desenvolvimento de bebês de proveta. Mas seu instinto lhe dizia para não desacreditar totalmente na história. Afinal, ela já havia visto de tudo nesses quase sete anos de convivência com o Agente Mulder. Nada mais poderia espantá-la.

Ele, por sua vez, também estava bastante pensativo. Parecia que finalmente surgia sua chance de ter provas concretas das tramóias daquele grupo de homens e do envolvimento do governo americano no projeto, onde eles praticamente vendiam o povo para os extraterrestres em troca de suas próprias vidas. A possibilidade o deixava tremendamente excitado.

Angel ficou de dizer a eles como chegar aos documentos que seu pai, havia sabiamente escondido. Mulder estava admirado com a coragem dela, que havia inclusive se disposto a testemunhar se fosse necessário, mesmo sabendo que corria risco de vida. Era determinada, coisa que ele sempre admirou numa mulher. Além de ser muito bonita, é claro. Mas isso realmente não vinha ao caso. Ele estava ansioso para que ela terminasse de contar tudo. Apesar disso entendeu quando ela quis parar para se recompor, visto que passara as últimas 48 horas fugindo, sem ter tempo pra nada. Quanto mais ele pensava, mais admirava sua atitude, sua força.

Meia hora depois, quando finalmente Angel saiu do banho foi assim que ela os encontrou: na sala, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela vestia shorts e camiseta e não parecia mais que uma adolescente.

- Se sente melhor? – Mulder se apressou em perguntar

- Oh, sim, muito! Eu estava mesmo precisando disso. Obrigada por serem tão compreensivos comigo. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Bem Angel, agora você precisa nos dizer onde podemos encontrar os documentos do projeto – disse Scully.

- Sim, claro, é o que pretendo lhes dizer. Você não pareceu acreditar muito nas coisas que eu contei, Agente Scully.

- Depois que tivermos as provas em mãos poderei dar minha opinião. Por hora, prefiro não antecipar meu julgamento. – disse ela, sem sequer hesitar. 

Angel deu uma gargalhada.

- Puxa, seu parceiro a conhece muito bem! Ele disse que seria exatamente essa a sua reação.

Scully olhou brava para Mulder, que sorria. Ele não tinha o direito de ficar falando sobre ela! Então, se pegou pensando em como seria bom se tudo não passasse de invenção daquela garota, para que Mulder quebrasse a cara. Ela se repreendeu por aquele pensamento, sabendo que as coisas não seriam tão simples assim.

Angel, percebendo a reação negativa de Scully se apressou em mudar de assunto.

- Bem, quanto aos dados, meu pai escondeu tudo no seu antigo laboratório, na Academia do FBI.

- O que? No FBI?

- Claro! Jamais iriam imaginar que ele havia fugido e deixado pra trás documentos tão importantes. Todos acharam que ele levou os dados, mas na verdade ele os escondeu num fundo falso que existe embaixo de uma das bancadas de madeira do seu antigo laboratório. Ninguém pensaria em procurar lá. Eu só não sei qual é o laboratório. Já faz muito tempo, não me lembro mais.

- Não se preocupe, porque isso nós descobriremos. Iremos até lá agora mesmo, certo Scully?! – disse Mulder, já empolgado.

- Claro, vamos sim Mulder. Só queria que antes Angel me explicasse uma coisa: você falou sobre o projeto e que seu pai resolveu fugir. Mas por quê? De repente, depois de tanto tempo ter se passado ele simplesmente resolveu abandonar sua carreira no FBI e se esconder junto com você no México? Eu não consigo entender.

Angel baixou a cabeça e pareceu pensar antes de responder.

- Os chefes do projeto voltaram a pressionar meu pai para que ele reiniciasse os testes. Estavam conseguindo sucesso com o híbrido adulto e já se achavam prontos para reiniciar a criação de fetos híbridos. Mas meu pai não queria participar disso mais. Ele só queria uma vida normal, para ele e para mim. Foi por isso que fugimos...

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Mulder e Scully resolveram então ir atrás dos documentos e deixá-la sozinha. Foram muitas emoções vividas em pouco tempo e ela precisava se adaptar a nova situação.

- Você vai ficar bem sozinha Angel?

- Claro Mulder, não se preocupe. Vou assistir um pouco de TV, dormir, sei lá. E você trouxe tanta comida que eu sobreviveria aqui por um mês, eu acho. – ela respondeu com um de seus cativantes sorrisos.

- Está bem. Depois que eu conseguir os documentos eu volto aqui pra discutirmos mais sobre o assunto.

- É, _nós_ voltaremos – frisou Scully.

- O.k. Boa sorte a vocês.

Os dois deixaram o apartamento e desceram as escadas. Mulder religou os alarmes e saíram do prédio com toda cautela.

Precisavam passar primeiro pela sede do FBI, pra falar com Skinner antes de seguir para a Academia. Afinal, eles não foram trabalhar pela manhã e precisam inventar alguma desculpa que justificasse sua ausência.

****

SEDE DO FBI

WASHINGTON, D.C.

1:03 PM

Os dois agentes chegaram e se dirigiram diretamente para a sala do Diretor-Assistente Skinner, que os aguardava ansioso.

- Espero que vocês dois tenham uma boa justificativa por não terem aparecido aqui até agora.

- Bem, – começou Mulder – o senhor havia nos oferecido uns dias de folga depois do último caso que resolvemos.

- É, ofereci, mas os dois, como sempre, recusaram. Vão me dizer que mudaram de idéia de repente?!

- Sim senhor, foi exatamente isso. – completou Scully – Nós decidimos que seria uma boa idéia tirarmos uns dois dias de folga.

- E decidiram isso juntos?

- É que a Agente Scully e eu temos um projeto que gostaríamos de desenvolver nesses dias.

- Que tipo de projeto?

Os dois se entreolharam. Foi Scully quem falou: 

- É um projeto assistencial, relacionado a crianças carentes.

- Algo muito nobre. Por que é que eu nunca ouvi nada sobre isso? – Skinner estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

- Com todo respeito senhor – respondeu Mulder – é algo pessoal. Nem tudo nós lhe contamos.

- Está bem, Agentes. Não sei porque, mas algo me diz que existe muito mais por trás disso. Mas vou lhes dar um voto de confiança. Só não se metam em confusões. Vocês tem dois dias, contando a partir de hoje. Na Quinta-feira quero os dois de volta aqui, às 9:00 da manhã, certo?

Sim senhor – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo e deixaram a sala.

Foram diretamente para o carro e rumaram em direção a Academia em Quântico.

- Hei, Scully, você foi muito boa lá dentro, com o Skinner. Sua desculpa foi ótima. Eu jamais pensaria em trabalho assistencial.

- Mas eu sim. Sempre penso nisso. Gostaria de dedicar meu tempo de folga, quando realmente tiver um, pra trabalhar com crianças. Seria bom pra mim, já que não poderei ter meus próprios filhos. E você viu que o Skinner não acreditou no que dissemos.

Dizendo isso, ela se calou. E Mulder resolveu seguir seu silêncio, percebendo que fora tolo mais uma vez. 

Scully voltou a falar primeiro.

- Mulder, eu espero que isso tudo esteja valendo a pena pra você.

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Porque, pela milésima vez, eu tive que mentir por sua causa. Você sabe o quanto isso me desagrada.

- É claro que sei. E tenho certeza de que isso vai valer a pena. A quanto tempo eu espero por isso Scully? Eu já havia descoberto praticamente toda a verdade, eu sei, mas agora eu vou ter como provar tudo. É um passo muito importante pra mim. Foi por isso que passei minha vida toda trabalhando. Provavelmente é a chance que tenho de saber o que realmente aconteceu com Samantha. Ficar livre de todo esse peso...

Scully notou o quanto significava pra ele essa descoberta, como ele se emocionava ao dizer aquilo. É claro que valia a pena, como não? Mesmo achando muita coisa maluquice, ela adoraria vê-lo livre de tudo, podendo seguir sua vida. Ainda assim, ela achou que deveria preveni-lo: 

- Eu acho que você não deveria colocar todas as suas esperanças na história dessa garota. Ela era praticamente uma criança quando eles fugiram. E pode estar errada, ou exagerando, sei lá.

- Parece que você não gostou muito dela. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu não disse que não tinha gostado dela. Apenas não acho que você deve colocar o futuro de sua vida nas mãos de alguém que você mal conhece.

- Você está sendo injusta em relação a ela. Eu não sei porque. Angel tem muita coragem. Está arriscando sua própria vida para nos ajudar.

- Pelo jeito _você_ gostou muito dela. – ela não escondia seu desagrado.

- Gostei sim. Como eu já lhe disse, ela tem coragem, é determinada. ..

- É muito bonita, é frágil...

- Espera aí Scully. Você não está imaginando que eu teria algum outro interesse nela, que não fosse ajudá-la, está?!

- Não sei Mulder. Nunca vi você tratar ninguém assim como você a trata, com tanto carinho e cuidado. Nem seria culpa sua. Ela é realmente cativante.

- Sim, é cativante, mas é só uma menina...

- Não é tão menina assim. Pode parecer uma adolescente, mas, pelos meus cálculos, ela deve ter em torno de 25 anos...

- 26.

- Exatamente, não é tão nova assim.

- Por que você está insistindo nisso? Parece até que você está com ciúmes da garota.

- E por que é que eu teria ciúmes, Mulder? Ora, por favor...

- Eu não saberia dizer o porquê, mas é o que está parecendo! Olha, eu não tenho nenhum interesse nela, certo? Nada que vá além de ajudar um grande amigo e seguir com minha busca pessoal. E quanto a maneira como a trato, só faço isso porque ela está precisando. Está vulnerável e não tem mais ninguém no mundo com quem possa contar. E você está sendo muito injusta quando diz que nunca tratei ninguém assim, porque eu sempre tratei você da melhor maneira possível, sempre te apoiei quando você ficava mal, independente do motivo, como você também sempre fez comigo.

- Desculpe Mulder. Eu realmente não tenho motivo pra me queixar de como você me trata. Eu também não deveria ter julgado mal você. É melhor mudarmos de assunto: tem algum plano, ou vamos simplesmente invadir a Academia e procurar pelo laboratório?

Nós não precisamos invadir. Somos Agentes do FBI, temos acesso à Academia, Scully.

- Mas vamos entrar assim, sem nenhuma desculpa?

- Eu já pensei nisso. Podemos estar procurando alguns trabalhos na biblioteca. Talvez você queira ler uma de minhas monografias. Que eu me lembre, os laboratórios ficam próximos a biblioteca.

- Certo Mulder, acho que realmente não vai ter problema quanto a entrarmos. Só espero não ter que arrombar portas.

- Calma Scully. Mas até que isso não seria tão ruim assim. Quantas vezes já não tivemos que agir assim? Fica sempre mais divertido. Uma pitada de emoção em nossas vidas!

- Só você, Mulder, pra achar um arrombamento divertido. – ela sorria. Algumas vezes ele não passava de uma criança crescida.

****

ARLINGTON

FRENTE DO PRÉDIO DO MULDER

3:35 PM

Krycek estava ali de plantão, dentro do carro, já faziam horas. Ele estava com fome, mas não podia sair dali. Afinal, também era do interesse dele acabar com tudo logo. Seu plano era seguir o Mulder, encontrar a garota e levá-la com ele. Mas depois de ficar tanto tempo ali na frente do apartamento dele, esse plano já não parecia tão atraente assim. Mulder era um agente treinado. Não se deixaria seguir tão facilmente. 

Foi quando seu telefone tocou:

- Fala Diana... – ela era a única que tinha aquele número.

- Ainda montando guarda? – sua voz era mais do que sarcástica.

- Alguém tinha que agir. Foi a primeira idéia que me ocorreu. – ele respondeu, mal humorado.

- Bom, eu também andei trabalhando, fazendo uns contatos. Descobri que ele esteve aqui no Bureau, juntamente com aquela baixinha que se diz sua parceira, mas eles já saíram. Por pouco não os encontrei.

- Eles saíram em alguma missão?

- Não, isso é que é mais estranho. Os dois pediram uns dias de folga. Nunca vi o Fox pedir folga, muito menos durante a semana.

- Parece que você não conhece tão bem o seu queridinho assim, hehe. – agora era a vez dele ser sarcástico.

- Isso só me fez ter certeza que eles estão coma garota. E eu duvido que ele volte para seu apartamento tão cedo. Acho melhor partimos para o plano B.

- Seqüestrar a Scully? 

- Isso mesmo. – a idéia de poder, quem sabe, machucar a ruivinha a deixava muito animada.

- E como vamos encontrá-la? Se eles estão juntos, dificilmente ela voltará para casa também.

- Eles são diferentes. E ela é mulher. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai querer voltar, tomar um banho, colocar uma outra roupa. A não ser que você tenha alguma outra idéia, acho melhor seguir para Georgetown.

- Tá bem, tá bem. Será que pelo menos posso parar em algum lugar pra comer? Estou faminto, ainda não pude sequer almoçar.

- Faça isso, mas não enrole. Não podemos perder a chance de encontrar a garota. Aquelas pessoas me irritaram muito quando insinuaram que somos incompetentes.

- Certo chefe. Não vou deixar que nada dê errado dessa vez.

- Espero mesmo! – dizendo isso, desligou o telefone.

Krycek deu a partida em seu carro e saiu.

****

BIBLIOTECA DA ACADEMIA DO FBI

QUÂNTICO

3:57 PM

Já fazia um bom tempo que os dois estavam ali na biblioteca, apenas passando o tempo. Os três laboratórios realmente ficavam próximos dali. O problema é que todos estavam sendo utilizados para aulas. Resolveram então passar o tempo ali mesmo. As aulas terminavam às 4 da tarde.

Scully estava sentada numa das grandes mesas, lendo, muito compenetrada. Mulder saiu de trás de uma das prateleiras e foi na direção dela.

- O que você está lendo Scully? Parece bastante interessante – disse ele em voz baixa.

- Realmente é interessante. Chama-se "Sobre Assassinos Seriais e Ocultismo" de um tal de M. F. Luder. Conhece? – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Onde é que você encontrou isso?

- Desde quando você escreve sob pseudônimo?

- Você pode não acreditar, mas eu seria um escritor de futuro, se não gostasse tanto de ser um Agente do FBI.

Scully soltou uma gargalhada, mas se conteve rapidamente, olhando em volta e vendo algumas pessoas de cara feia.

- Realmente Mulder, você daria um ótimo escritor. De ficção científica.

- Melhor isso do que aquela sua racional explicação sobre os gêmeos de Einstein. Espero que você tenha apreciado sua leitura, porque está na hora de irmos. As aulas já devem ter terminado.

- Está bem, vamos. – dizendo isso, ela fechou a pasta, deixando-a sobre a mesa e o seguiu.

Os dois saíram da biblioteca e viraram à direita, num longo corredor.

- Você sabe qual dos laboratórios era o que o Prof. Lowry usava? – perguntou Scully.

- Não, não sei. Mas são apenas três para investigarmos. Eu tentei sondar a bibliotecária, mas como já fazem mais de dez anos, ela não conseguia se lembrar mais.

Pararam na frente do primeiro laboratório. Ele estava vazio. Os dois entraram e numa rápida observação o descartaram: todas as bancadas eram de pedra.

Os outros dois laboratórios tinham bancadas de madeira e cada um resolveu entrar num deles para procurar.

Mulder começou a tatear em baixo das bancadas, até que encontrou, no fundo da sala uma saliência. Com uma pequena faca que estava numa mesa ele começou a forçar aquele pedaço de madeira até que conseguiu levantá-lo.

Nesse momento Scully entrou pela porta do laboratório.

- Espero que você tenha tido melhor sorte que eu. O chão lá estava completamente liso.

Foi então que ela notou o sorriso em seu rosto: ele havia encontrado!

- Aqui estão, todos os dados, salvos em disco. Eles devem ter algum um tipo de proteção. Precisamos ter acesso.

- Bem, ele melhor não tentarmos usar os computadores do FBI. Poderiam nos descobrir.

- Claro, sem dúvida. E não temos tempo de ir pra minha casa, ou para sua. É melhor levá-los aos Pistoleiros. Pra eles isso não vai levar mais do que cinco minutos.

Saíram da Academia e foram direto para o covil. Rapidamente os Pistoleiros abriram a porta.

- Olá rapazes, precisamos da ajuda de vocês. – foi logo dizendo Mulder.

- Claro, e o que é? – perguntou Frohike.

- Preciso saber o conteúdo desses discos. Gostaria que vocês imprimissem esses dados para nós.

- Isso é moleza – disse Langly, já colocando-os no computador. – existe um pequeno lacre de segurança, mas... pronto, aberto. Esses documentos são antigos, seu sistema de segurança nem existe mais. O que tem aqui?

- É isso que precisamos saber. – respondeu Scully.

- Bom, os dado já estão disponíveis. Parecem relatórios de algum tipo de experiência, DNA, coisas assim. – dessa vez foi Byers quem falou.

- Ótimo, era o que eu queria mesmo. Vocês imprimem tudo pra mim?

- Sim, mas deve demorar uma meia hora. Como eu disse, o programa é antigo, nem muito compatível com nosso sistema. Precisaremos atualizá-lo primeiro. – esclareceu Langly

- Tudo bem, a Scully espera pelos papéis, certo Scully?

- Por que Mulder, onde você pretende ir?

- Vou até o apartamento dos meus amigos aqui. Preciso ver como está Angel. Afinal, ela passou toda a tarde sozinha.

- Mas Mulder, você não acha que está exagerando nessa "proteção"? – vendo a cara de desagrado dele, ela achou prudente mudar de assunto. – Você quer ir com o carro?

- Não se preocupe, Scully, é melhor eu pegar um taxi. Você fica com o carro e assim que tudo estiver pronto você vai até lá nos encontrar. Precisamos mostrar tudo pra ela antes de fazermos qualquer coisa.

- Mas nem vai demorar tanto assim, você poderia me esperar!

- É melhor não. Você ainda consegue chegar até lá?

- Claro que sim, mas Mulder...

- Te espero lá então, veja se não demora. – ele falou já saindo pela porta.

Scully ficou olhado com cara de boba para a porta.

Depois de um pequeno espaço de tempo, Frohike resolveu se manifestar.

- Ele me pareceu ansioso para ver a garota. Eu também estaria se estivesse no lugar dele.

- Por que você está dizendo isso, Frohike?

- Eu não deixaria uma menina como aquela esperando muito tempo. – ele estava feliz pela reação que parecia estar causando em Scully.

- É melhor pararmos de conversar. Preciso dos documentos o mais rápido possível. – disse ela, encerrando o papo.

****

ARREDORES DE WASHINGTON, D.C.

APARTAMENTO DOS PISTOLEIROS SOLITÁRIOS

7:15 PM

Mulder veio caminhando um bom pedaço até chegar ao prédio. Achou melhor descer do taxi alguns quarteirões antes pra evitar que alguém soubesse o endereço. Inclusive o motorista.

Depois de se certificar que ninguém estava por perto, destravou o alarme e entrou no prédio.

Abriu a porta do apartamento com cuidado. A televisão estava ligada, mas não havia ninguém a vista. Um cheiro muito agradável vinha da cozinha. Ele nem se preocupou em fechar a porta.

- Angel? – ele chamou

- Olá Mulder, estou aqui na... – disse ela se virando e dando de cara com ele – cozinha. – e sorriu.

- Preparando o jantar? – ele perguntou por perguntar. Estava prestando atenção na camisa que ela vestia. A única coisa que ela vestia.

- É, eu acabei não comendo nada e peguei no sono novamente depois que vocês saíram. – ela notou o olhar dele – Me desculpe pela maneira que estou vestida, mas essa é uma antiga camisa de meu pai, minha favorita. Sempre gostei de dormir com ela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu disse que você deveria ficar o mais a vontade possível. – ele tentou dissimular a estranha atração que sentia.

- É, eu sei que disse. – tarde demais, ela já havia percebido. Mas aquilo também parecia estranho para ela. Resolveu mudar de assunto. – E onde está a Agente Scully? Conseguiram encontrar os documentos?

- Sim encontramos exatamente onde você disse que eles estariam. Scully ficou com os Pistoleiros pra imprimir tudo. Logo ela virá pra darmos uma olhada em tudo.

- Que bom! – Angel deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio – Espero que isso esteja acabado o mais breve possível.

- Vai estar sim. Logo conseguiremos expor esse canalhas ao público.

- Assim espero! Bom, vou colocar a comida na mesa da sala. Vai começar um programa interessante no Animal Planet, sobre criação de cachorros, que me interessou muito. Você me ajuda a levar as coisas?

- Claro! – disse ele, se apressando em pegar a travessa de salada e o suco.

Acomodaram tudo na mesinha de centro da sala, se sentaram lado a lado no sofá e começaram a comer. Mulder não tinha percebido o quanto estava com fome até aquele momento.

- E como é que você está se sentindo? Imagino como isso deve estar sendo difícil pra você. Eu perdi meu pai da mesma maneira, assassinado provavelmente pelos mesmos homens que mataram seu pai. Eu sofri demais, e nem tive tempo de assimilar, porque, assim como você, eu tinha que salvar minha vida.

- Na verdade, ainda não tinha parado pra pensar nisso. Só depois que vocês saíram, hoje pela manhã, é que pude relaxar e chorar. Ele era tudo que eu tinha na vida e agora se foi. Ainda estou meio que em estado de choque, eu acho. Não consigo raciocinar direito, parece tudo tão irreal. – seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar – Às vezes eu sinto que ele vai entrar pela porta, me abraçar e dizer que sentiu muito minha falta. – ela já não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

Mulder pegou seu prato e o dela e colocou sobre a mesa. Então ele a abraçou, deixando que ela desabafasse.

- Você tem sido tão bom pra mim nesse momento. – disse ela depois de um tempo, quando os soluços diminuíram – Eu jamais esperava encontrar alguém que me apoiasse assim.

- Você vai poder contar comigo sempre. Sempre mesmo. Eu realmente sei como você está se sentindo. Por isso mesmo é que vou estar sempre a seu lado.

Ele a olhava nos olhos. Eles brilhavam tanto, que pareciam hipnotizá-lo. 

Angel também estava olhando diretamente para ele. Só que para sua boca. Quando deu por si, estava o beijando. Não conseguiu pensar em nada naquele momento. Agiu por impulso.

De repente Mulder a largou tão bruscamente que se ela não estivesse sentada teria caído.

Percebeu que ele estava com sua arma na mão e ia em direção a porta.

- O que houve? 

- Eu ouvi barulho na escada. Tem alguém aqui – disse ele, já correndo pra fora do apartamento.

A porta embaixo estava aberta. Quando ele conseguiu alcançar a rua, viu um carro se afastando em disparada: o carro de Scully.

Ele ficou um tempo olhando para o nada. 

Voltou para dentro do prédio, trancou a porta e subiu as escadas. Ela deve ter visto a cena. Lembrando tudo o que eles haviam conversado, ficava parecendo que ele havia mentido. Ou pior, que tinha planejado tudo aquilo. Se odiou ao imaginar o que Scully estaria pensando dele naquele momento.

Quando chegou no topo da escada, encontrou Angel recolhendo os papéis que haviam sido deixados espalhados pelo chão.

- Era a Scully, não era?

- Era sim. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. E entrou no apartamento.

Ela o seguiu, carregando os documentos.

- Por que ela saiu correndo daquele jeito? Foi por causa do nosso beijo?

- Eu acho que foi.

- Mas eu não entendo. Vocês são apenas parceiros, certo? Não existe mais nada entre vocês. Ou existe? – Angel estava um pouco confusa.

- Não se pode dizer que somos apenas parceiros. O que existe entre nós é muito mais que isso. Mas, se você se refere a algo como um romance, não, não existe nada disso entre nós.

- Então por que ela agiu dessa maneira?

- É que nós conversamos muito hoje. Ela me perguntou sobre você, se eu tinha gostado de você, te achado bonita. Eu disse que sim, mas que era só, que não tinha nenhuma intenção, a não ser protegê-la.

- É mesmo? – Angel parecia desapontada.

- Desculpe, não estou querendo magoar você. Mas é a verdade. Eu não tinha realmente a intenção... Droga! – ele praguejou vendo o rosto triste da menina, chutando a mesa, derrubando a jarra de suco. – Parece que mesmo tendo estudado psicologia eu não sei lidar muito com as mulheres.

- Mas você não fez nada demais. Na verdade, fui eu quem te beijou. – ela estava bastante constrangida com aquilo.

- Você não entende. – ele quase que gritava – parece que eu a traí, que menti, que eu quis vir aqui antes, de propósito, que planejei tudo.

- Mas não foi assim, apenas aconteceu! E não precisa gritar comigo! – ela também havia levantado a voz.

- Eu sei, desculpe, mas é que para a Scully não foi o que ficou parecendo. Eu a desapontei. E me sinto péssimo por isso – disse, sentando e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Angel se sentou ao seu lado e colocou as mãos em seu ombro. Agora ela começava a compreender o que parecia que nem mesmo Mulder enxergava. Scully estava apaixonada por ele. Ela, como mulher, sabia que essa era a única explicação para o seu comportamento. E, ao que parecia, ele sentia o mesmo, mas também não percebia seus próprios sentimentos. Ninguém ficava arrasado assim apenas por desapontar um amigo. Seu comportamento beirava o desespero. A dor que ele sentia era a de alguém que sabia que tinha magoado a quem amava.

Mas o que é que ela deveria fazer? Ela também estava apaixonada por Fox Mulder. Um sentimento estranho, que a princípio ela não havia compreendido, mas que estava ali. Deveria ela lutar, ou entregá-lo de mão beijada a concorrente? Era difícil, mas, no fundo, ela sabia muito bem o que era certo fazer.

- Mulder, você deve ir até ela, explicar o que aconteceu.

- E o que foi que aconteceu exatamente? O que vou dizer a ela?

- Diga como se sente, como está triste por desapontá-la, que não mentiu. Fale a verdade. Fale com o coração. Tenho certeza que ela vai acreditar em você. Ela não tem motivos pra duvidar da sua lealdade.

- Eu não sei. Será que devo mesmo? – ele olhou para ela. Tinha um olhar tão desamparado, como um cachorrinho perdido. Angel teve vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo de novo. Tinha sido uma sensação tão nova e tão boa! Mas se conteve. Não era assim que tinha que agir.

- Você deve ir sim, e ir agora, antes que as coisas fiquem piores. 

- Acho que você tem razão. Mas nós deveríamos discutir sobre os documentos...

- Isso pode esperar. Acredito que esclarecer as coisas com sua parceira seja muito mais importante agora. Amanhã cedo podemos resolver isso aqui. – ela apontou para os papeis.

- Está bem. Vou indo então. Obrigado pela ajuda. Amanhã bem cedo estou de volta.

- O.k., nos vemos amanhã. E não esqueça: deixe seu coração dizer como se sente.

Ele saiu quase que correndo do prédio. Foi até uma avenida movimentada ali perto. Depois de um curto espaço de tempo, que mais pareceu uma eternidade, conseguiu pegar um taxi e seguir para a casa de Scully.

****

GEORGETOWN

APARTAMENTO DA SCULLY

8:58 PM

Scully parou o carro na frente de seu prédio. Desligou a chave, mas continuou com as mãos no volante. Encostou a cabeça nas mãos. O que é que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que, de repente, a imagem de Mulder beijando outra garota a tinha afetado tanto? Mas não era só isso. Não era somente o beijo. Ele tinha mentido deliberadamente, dizendo que não estava interessado na garota, só para afastá-la de perto, para que depois pudesse agir! Era tão difícil acreditar nisso. Mulder jamais havia mentido pra ela, principalmente num assunto desses. E ela não tinha o direito de interferir na vida pessoal dele. Quanto mais pensava, mais parecia que ela estava agindo como uma tola. O que é que ele ia pensar? O que iria imaginar com a reação dela? Ficou parecendo que ela simplesmente estava com ciúmes. Ela riu da idéia. Ciúmes? Claro que não. Seria absurdo, não seria? Era melhor ela tomar um banho pra refrescar a cabeça, depois ela pensaria numa boa desculpa pra dar para os dois quando voltasse ao apartamento.

Ela então saiu do carro e entrou no prédio.

Entrou em seu apartamento e quando ia se virando para fechar a porta alguém a agarrou por trás, tampando sua boca. Ela tentou lutar, se debateu o máximo que pode, mas o agressor era mais forte que ela. 

Ela estava resistindo demais, então Krycek puxou sua arma e bateu na cabeça dela. Scully caiu no chão, desmaiada.

Ele a pegou no colo e saiu pelos fundos. O carro estava estacionado na rua de trás. Amarrou os pulsos e as pernas dela e a jogou no porta-malas, saindo em disparada.

Nesse instante, Mulder desceu do taxi, na frente do prédio e entrou correndo.

Quando ele foi chegando perto do apartamento de Scully viu que a porta estava entreaberta. Instintivamente, ele pegou sua arma e foi entrando, lentamente.

- Scully?... Scully, você está aí?

Nenhuma resposta. 

O apartamento estava escuro, mas por causa da luz do corredor ele pode ver uma coisa brilhando no chão. Se abaixou para ver o que era e seu coração quase parou: era correntinha de Scully, arrebentada. 

Ele a pegou do chão.

De repente, ouviu um barulho no corredor. Se virou, de arma em punho.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu o Canceroso parado na porta do apartamento, com um cigarro na boca.

- Seu desgraçado, o que você fez com a Scully? Onde ela está? – disse isso indo em sua direção, agarrando sua camisa e o encostando contra a parede do corredor, com a arma apontada para sua cabeça.

- Calma Agente Mulder. Se me matar, jamais vai saber o paradeiro da Agente Scully.

- Eu vou matar você de qualquer jeito! – ele gritou.

- Acho melhor você me soltar para que possamos conversar civilizadamente.

Mulder o olhava com ódio, mas sabia que tinha que fazer o jogo dele, para não arriscar a vida de Scully. Soltou-o bruscamente e entrou no apartamento. O Canceroso o seguiu.

- Diga logo o que você quer. – disse ele sentando num sofá, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você está com algo que eu quero. Podemos fazer uma troca.

- E o que exatamente você quer trocar? – disse ele irônico.

- Você sabe muito bem o que é. Eu quero aqueles documentos. Todos eles. Inclusive as fitas originais. E a garota também.

- E você propõe que eu troque isso pela vida da Agente Scully...

- Exatamente. Uma troca bastante simples, eu diria. Mas sei que a escolha é difícil pra você, por isso vou te dar um tempo para resolver. Eu entro em contato mais tarde.

E saiu, deixando um desolado Agente Mulder para trás.

Mulder ficou um bom tempo sentado naquele sofá. Tentava pensar como resolver a situação, mas não conseguia imaginar uma solução. Se sentia de mãos atadas.

Ele tinha que escolher. Escolher entre entregar as provas que ele sempre quis encontrar, o trabalho de toda a sua vida ou salvar a Agente Scully. É claro que ele não hesitaria em fazer o que fosse necessário para salvar sua parceira, mas a vida de mais alguém estava em jogo. Ele havia prometido cuidar de Angel, tinha acabado de dizer a ela que não a abandonaria. E agora se via forçado a quebrar uma promessa. O que ele deveria fazer? Como agir?

Se sentia tonto só de pensar. Seu coração dizia que simplesmente não havia escolha. Que se dana-se tudo, ele tinha que salvar a Scully! Mas sua cabeça lhe dizia que não poderia jogar com a vida de outra pessoa assim.

Ele precisava de ajuda, de alguém pra conversar, para ajudá-lo a decidir. Ah, como ele queria a Scully por perto agora! Ela sempre estava presente pra dizer a ele o que era certo fazer. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha, só de imaginar o que eles poderiam fazer com ela, que ele poderia perdê-la.

Não, ele não poderia decidir isso sozinho. Resolveu que o melhor seria falar com Angel. Talvez juntos eles encontrassem uma saída.

Conseguiu finalmente se levantar. Pegou o carro de Scully e foi em direção a onde Angel estava.

****

GALPÃO ABANDONADO

CIDADE DE NOVA YORK

11:04 PM

Krycek havia acabado de carregar Scully para dentro do compartimento. Ele lhe aplicara um sedativo, com medo de que ela acordasse no caminho e fizesse algum escândalo, chamando a atenção.

- Muito bem, até que enfim você chegou – disse Diana, irritada. – traga ela pra cá, coloque-a na maca.

- Não fale como se a culpa fosse minha. Ela demorou a chegar, eu só podia esperar. Além do que, não sei o que havia acontecido, porque ela chegou e ficou um tempão dentro do carro. 

- Parecia bastante contrariada.

- Que pena que eu sinto dela! – Diana era mais irônica que nunca. Virou-se para Scully, desfalecida na maca – Problemas pessoais, sua vaca ruiva? Como eu gostaria de poder matá-la! Aposto que ela não faria diferença nenhuma no mundo!

- Contenha seus instintos assassinos, Diana. – disse o Canceroso, que tinha acabado de chegar – Precisamos dela pra fazer a troca.

- Você está muito seguro que Mulder vai querer trocar ela pelo trabalho de toda sua vida. – dessa vez era Krycek quem falava. – Será que ela é tão importante assim pra ele?

- Eu diria que mais importante até mesmo do que ele saiba. E não me olhe contrariada assim Diana. Se você visse o desespero dele, entenderia o que estou querendo dizer.

- Que seja! Pouco me importa! – mentiu Diana – E o que vamos fazer com ela enquanto esperamos? Serviço de quarto?

- Precisamos fazer alguns testes com ela. Seu sangue esteve em contato com o vírus e com a vacina. Pode ser muito importante pra nós termos esses dados. Precisamos de uma nova vacina para quando o híbrido estiver terminado e formos fazer a troca. Será a única maneira de nos salvarmos.

- Então devo levá-la ao laboratório?

- Exatamente. Enquanto não fazemos a troca, vamos usar nossa cobaia favorita...

Até que não era tão ruim assim, pensou Diana. Pelo menos seria agradável ver aquela bruxa toda furada... 

Com um sorriso no rosto ela encaminhou Scully para o laboratório, onde a equipe médica já se encontrava a espera.

****

ARREDORES DE WASHINGTON, D.C.

APARTAMENTO DOS PISTOLEIROS SOLITÁRIOS

11:05 PM

Mulder entrou no apartamento e encontrou Angel bastante compenetrada, lendo os dados. Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu pra ele, mas ele não lhe devolveu o sorriso. Desabou num sofá.

- O que houve Mulder? Por que você está assim? E voltou tão rápido! As coisas não deram certo? Ela não quis te ouvir?

- Antes ela não quisesse mesmo! Eu cheguei tarde, Angel. Scully foi raptada. – ele não conseguia mais conter o choro. Mergulhou o rosto entre as mãos e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

- Raptada? – perguntou ela, se levantando e sentando ao lado dele no sofá – Raptada como? Por quem?

- Pelo mesmo homem que está atrás de você. Ele a levou para me forçar a entregar os documentos. – levantou o rosto para fitá-la – E entregar você também...

Angel se levantou, num susto. Começou a andar pela sala.

- Por que você veio me contar isso? Você quer que eu decida o que fazer? – ela parecia nervosa.

- Claro que não! – ele se levantou também e olhava pra ela com tristeza – Eu queria que você me ajudasse! Eu não tenho intenção de entregar você, se é o que lhe preocupa! Eu preciso de ajuda! Achei que nós dois, juntos, pudéssemos encontrar um meio de salvar Scully! – ele se sentou de novo. Não sabia sequer como se comportar.

Angel o olhou com compaixão. Deveria estar sendo muito duro pra ele. Ter que escolher entre o dever de proteger alguém e salvar a mulher que amava. Ela até imaginou que, talvez, se Scully morresse, ela poderia ter alguma chance com o Mulder. Olhou mais uma vez pra ele... Não, isso seria impossível. Se Scully morresse, ele provavelmente morreria junto. Era o que ela própria sentia. Se algo acontecesse a ele, ela também sofreria demais. Estava em suas mãos a solução de tudo. Pensou em seu pai. Ela parecia poder ouvi-lo dizer "Angel, minha querida, você sabe o que deve fazer. O que é justo e certo." Talvez tenha sido esse o sentido de sua existência. Ela precisava estar ali, pra salvar o homem que amava. Virou-se para Mulder, decidida.

- Eu acho que você deveria ter pensado nisso sim. Em me entregar.

- Não, isso está fora de cogitação! Eu não pretendo fazer essa troca! Deve haver alguma outra alternativa.

- Você sabe que não há Mulder. – ela se sentou a seu lado e pegou em suas mãos – Eu não estou tentando ser nobre, estou sendo apenas realista. Estou com medo, mas sei que essa é a solução. É a mim que eles querem.

- Mas não dá, não posso fazer isso. Scully não permitiria que isso fosse feito, tenho certeza.

- Eu lamento, mas a escolha não está mais nas suas mãos. Sou eu quem decide. É minha vida e eu sei como quero me dispor dela, você concordando ou não.

- Podemos fingir a troca, eu peço ajuda ao Skinner, poderemos salvar as duas!

- Você sabe que nem sempre pode confiar no Skinner. Sei que sua consciência vai pesar, mas como eu já disse, sou eu quem decide!

- Mas por que se entregar assim? Você tem uma vida pela frente! Não pode apenas desistir. Você sabe que irão matá-la. Você é uma ameaça aos planos deles.

- Talvez não. Talvez eu consiga ganhar um tempo. E você pode conseguir não só a Agente Scully de volta, mas sua irmã também!

- Como assim? Como vou conseguir minha irmã de volta?

- Ele vai entrar em contato com você?

- Sim, pra marcar o local do encontro.

- Pois quando ele ligar, você deve exigir não só a Scully, como sua irmã também. Ela está em poder deles, eu sei.

- Isso eu sempre imaginei, mas porque eles trocariam as duas por você? 

- Por que existe uma parte da história que você não conhece. Eu havia prometido ao meu pai guardar segredo, mas sei que ele vai entender se eu disser a verdade nesse momento. E sei que eles vão aceitar troca. 

- E o que é? O que você não me contou? 

- A experiência que meu pai fez não foi um fracasso como todos acreditaram.

- Não? O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Quando ele fez a experiência minha mãe também estava grávida. Mas ela era muito frágil e acabou perdendo a criança no parto. Meu pai imaginou que ela não agüentaria saber disso. A mulher usada para a experiência deu a luz quase que no mesmo momento, mas faleceu no parto, deixando uma linda garotinha híbrida. Ela era perfeita, ninguém poderia imaginar suas origens. Meu pai não pensou duas vezes e trocou as crianças.

- Você está querendo dizer...

- Exatamente. Eu sou uma experiência bem sucedida. Sou uma híbrida. Tenho DNA humano e alienígena.

- Não é possível! Ninguém jamais poderia dizer que você não é humana...

- Foi por isso que meu pai se sentiu seguro em trocar as crianças. Depois que minha mãe morreu, quando eu tinha dez anos, ele me contou tudo. Ela nunca soube. De alguma maneira, isso não me espantou. Eu já sentia algo diferente. Como se aqui não fosse meu lar, como se alguém esperasse minha volta...

- Você me beijou.

- Estranho, não é? Você acabou beijando uma alienígena. Eu queria que você soubesse que eu não planejei nada daquilo. Eu não estava a procura de novas sensações. Apenas aconteceu. Eu me apaixonei por você. Jamais pensei que isso poderia acontecer, mas meu lado humano falou mais alto.

- E apesar de tudo isso, tudo o que você viveu e aprendeu, você ainda quer se entregar?

- Quero sim. Meu pai me fez prometer que sua morte não seria em vão. Ele havia fugido comigo pra que ninguém desconfiasse da verdade. E eu disse a ele que não deixaria que me pegassem, que me usassem para fazer experimentos, ou iniciar a colonização.

- Eu não entendo. Você vai quebrar a promessa que fez a seu pai!

- Mas ele me entenderia. Não vou deixar que seu trabalho seja em vão. Ele lutou muito para que a colonização não acontecesse. Sempre esteve a espreita, sabendo de tudo o que acontecia com o projeto. Foi ele quem avisou os rebeldes sobre Cassandra Spender, e que o encontro estava próximo, provocando a morte de todos aqueles homens, achando que assim estaria em paz. Mas esse foi seu erro. Sem Cassandra, vieram atrás dele para completar seu processo. 

- Seu pai lutou tanto pra te salvar! Você não pode ignorar esse fato!

- Não se preocupe. De maneira nenhuma estou ignorando isso. Eu sei bem o que fazer. Sei que ele se orgulharia de mim e me apoiaria na decisão que tomei. Seu trabalho é muito importante Mulder. E sei que se algo acontecessem com a Agente Scully, você não conseguiria prosseguir sozinho. Eu cheguei a pensar que com ela fora do caminho, eu poderia conquistar você.

- O quê?

- Eu sei, foi um pensamento egoísta e me repreendo muito por isso. Mas eu vi que ela morrer não seria suficiente. Jamais você sentiria por mim o que sente por ela. Se eu imaginasse que você poderia sentir por mim um décimo do amor que você por ela, valeria a pena tentar. Mas isso jamais vai acontecer. Você precisa dela a seu lado. E o mundo precisa de você, de sua determinação.

- Amor? Do que você está falando?

- É engraçado como você esconde esse sentimento até de si mesmo. Olhe pra você: é um homem apaixonado, desesperado. Você não vê? Seu amor é tão óbvio. Você não suportaria a existência sem ela. Ela é tudo pra você.

- Você está enganada. Ela é importante pra mim sim, mas não nesse sentido. – ele parecia confuso.

- Não só nesse sentido, como em todos os sentidos. Pense a respeito. Veja quando tempo vocês vem perdendo, escondendo o que sentem um pelo outro. Sim, porque pra mim está claro que ela sente o mesmo por você.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você está me dizendo que a Scully me ama? – ele estava cada vez mais atônito.

- Ama sim. Mas eu não vou dizer mais nada. Já falei até demais. Olhe pra dentro de si. Você vai perceber o que eu digo. Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz. Não deixe a mulher da sua vida escapar. Nem espere que ela esteja correndo perigo de novo pra ver o quanto ela é importante pra você. – os olhos de Angel estavam cheios d'água. Era duro entregar o homem que amava assim, mas ela tinha que ficar feliz por vê-lo feliz.

- Eu não sei o que dizer...

Nesse momento o telefone de Mulder tocou.

- Mulder.

__

- Agente Mulder, está pronto para entrarmos num acordo?

Ele olhou para Angel, como que pedindo ajuda. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e segurou a mão dele. Sabia que havia chegado a hora.

- Sim estou. Mas tenho mais algumas exigências a fazer.

__

- Você realmente acha que está em posição de exigir alguma coisa, Agente Mulder?

- Estarei, assim que você souber que a experiência do Dr. Lowry deu certo. O híbrido existe.

__

- O que? Você está blefando.

- Acha mesmo? Pois escute só isso: Angel, a filha dele, é o híbrido que deu certo – ele dizia isso demonstrando muita dor no olhar – estou pronto para entregá-la, desde que você me devolva Scully e minha irmã, Samantha. A original, não mais um de seus clones.

__

- Bem que eu imaginava que Jonathan estava escondendo algo mais sério quando fugiu. Então a experiência deu certo! Isso é melhor do que esperava.

- Então? Aceita minha proposta?

__

- Está feito, Agente Mulder. Anote o endereço de onde a troca será feita

- Está anotado. Às 3 da manhã? Estarei lá. – dizendo isso, desligou o telefone. – Agora está feito. Só espero que dê tudo certo.

- Vai dar, Mulder. Eu acredito nisso. – ela sorria. No fundo, estava aliviada por tudo estar finalmente acabando.

****

GALPÃO ABANDONADO

CIDADE DE NOVA YORK

2:54 AM

Mulder estava com Angel no carro, do lado de fora do galpão, apenas esperando que a hora chegasse. Já faziam uns quinze minuto que haviam chegado e ele não parava de olhar no relógio. Várias vezes quis entrar, mas Angel o impediu, argumentando que ele deveria se acalmar e esperar pela hora certa.

- Já são 3 horas. É melhor irmos.

- Está bem Mulder. Só queria lhe dizer que foi muito importante pra mim conhecer você. E não quero que você se preocupe. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Eu confio em você Angel. De verdade. E olha que eu não confio em ninguém – ele forçava um sorriso.

- Eu queria lhe pedir um favor. Quero sua arma emprestada.

- Minha arma? Pra que?

- Você não vai precisar dela mesmo. Eles vão te revistar quando você entrar. Mas não vão me revistar. E eu posso precisar dela.

- Está bem. Aqui está. – disse ele, lhe entregando a arma – Mas tome cuidado. Pra que precisa dela? Pretende atirar?

- Não se preocupe – ela colocou a arma atrás, na cintura – eu sei atirar, meu pai me ensinou, mas acho que não vou precisar fazer isso. Obrigada por tudo Mulder. – dizendo isso, ela se inclinou e lhe beijou os lábios. – agora vamos. – e saiu do carro.

Mulder a seguiu.

Pararam na frente do galpão. Ele já ia bater na porta quando esta se abriu. Era Krycek:.

- Ora, ora, estava achando que você iria se atrasar. – disse ele sorrindo

- Onde está a Scully, seu desgraçado? – ele já ia avançando sobre Krycek, mas Angel o conteve.

- Ela está bem, logo você poderá vê-la. Primeiro, preciso ver se você não está armado. – dizendo isso, começou a revistá-lo. – Muito bem, podem entrar.

Ao entrarem no galpão, Mulder percebeu que tinha muito mais gente do que ele imaginava. Viu o Canceroso e Diana, entre outras pessoas. Na frente, ele pode ver Samantha e um maca, onde ele imaginava estar Scully. Krycek se aproximou da maca.

- Vejo que muito mais gente veio nos ver – disse Mulder irônico.

- Estávamos curiosos para conhecê-lo, Agente Mulder – disse o homem negro, dando um passo a frente – Sempre quisemos ver pessoalmente aquele que sempre foi a pedra no nosso sapato.

- Agora que já viu, está satisfeito? Me entreguem as duas para que eu possa sair daqui logo.

- Talvez você queira ficar mais um pouco. – disse a mulher que havia participado da reunião – Nós apenas vamos nos certificar que ela é realmente o que diz ser para fazermos o contato. Antes que algo possa dar errado, como aconteceu com a Cassandra.

- Eu não quero participar de nada disso. Quero apenas tirar Scully e minha irmã daqui.

- Talvez você não tenha escolha. – disse o Canceroso.

- Nós fizemos um acordo!

- Eu não faço acordos! Resolvemos que era melhor que você ficasse próximo. Você pode ser perigoso solto por aí.

- Seu idiotas! – ele queria avançar em direção ao Canceroso, mas dois dos seguranças o prenderam.

Ninguém notou que Angel havia se distanciado deles e olhava ameaçadora para todos.

- É melhor o soltarem. Deixem-no ir.

- Por que você acha que iríamos obedecê-la? Nem sabemos se você é uma híbrida mesmo. – disse Diana Fowley

- Mas se vocês só descobrirem quando eu estiver morta, não será de muita valia pra vocês. – dizendo isso ela puxou a arma e apontou para a própria cabeça.

- Isso é conversa sua. Você não vai se matar!

- Por que não? Se vocês não cumprem sua parte do trato, eu não cumpro a minha. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder. Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre vocês.

Todos olhavam espantados para ela. O homem negro se manifestou.

- Está bem. Soltem-no. – os outros ficaram atônitos com sua decisão – Ela é muito importante para arriscarmos. Agente Mulder, pode levar as mulheres e sair daqui.

Mulder se livrou dos brutamontes e foi em direção a Scully, que começava a acordar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Mulder? – ela estava completamente confusa.

- Eu te explico mais tarde. Acha que pode andar? Samantha, pode me ajudar?

- Claro Fox. Oh, meu Deus, nem acredito que estou te vendo depois de tanto tempo!

- Depois nós matamos a saudade Samy. Agora, me ajude aqui.

- Está bem.

Os dois foram indo em direção a porta, carregando Scully.

Ao passar por Angel, Mulder olhou em sua direção.

- Venha Angel, vamos sair daqui!

- Não posso Mulder. Eu te disse, você tem que confiar em mim. Eu sei o que faço. Vá logo. E não se esqueça do que eu disse: não perca mais tempo, não esconda mais nada dela.

- Está bem, vou tentar. Boa sorte.

- Adeus.

Saíram do prédio e foram rapidamente para o carro.

Mulder já ia dar a partida, quando uma forte luz se aproximou do galpão.

Ele saiu do carro e ficou observando a nave se aproximar. Vários seres saíram e entraram correndo no prédio.

Era estranho, eles disseram que só entrariam em contato depois de terem certeza de que Angel era um híbrido.

Foi quando ele entendeu tudo: Angel disse que tinha a situação sob controle. Aqueles só poderiam ser...

- Ahhhhh.... Socorro...

Os gritos interromperam seus pensamentos, mas confirmaram o que ele desconfiava: ela entrou em contato com os rebeldes e agora todos lá dentro estava morrendo.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ninguém conseguiria escapar dali. O prédio estava todo cercado.

Lentamente, ele se virou, entrou no carro e deu a partida. Nada poderia ser feito. Desejou que Angel não tivesse sofrido.

Olhou mais uma vez para trás e saiu, cantando os pneus.

****

GEORGETOWN

APARTAMENTO DA SCULLY

11:32 AM

Scully estava acordando, ainda confusa com os últimos acontecimentos. Se lembrava que Mulder a tinha colocado na cama e dito que ela deveria dormir. E foi o que fez. Agora acordava e não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido. Foi quando ouviu vozes vindo da sala. Resolveu se levantar.

Ao chegar na sala deu de cara com Mulder e um moça conversando. Rapidamente se lembrou de ter ouvido ele dizer que aquela era Samantha, a verdadeira, a sua irmã.

- Bom dia Scully. – disse Mulder se levantando e indo na direção dela – Espero que você esteja se sentindo bem.

- Sinto como se tivesse dormido por dias.

- Dias seria um exagero, mas você dormiu bastante. Eles a mantiveram sedada o tempo todo. E pelas marcas no seu braço, devem ter tirado sangue seu.

- Meu sangue? O que foi exatamente que aconteceu? Você vai me dizer, não vai?

- Claro que vou. Sente-se aqui.

- Ele estava somente esperando que você acordasse pra contar a história para nós duas de uma vez. – disse Samantha, sorrindo. Ela ainda não acreditava que o irmão, que julgava estar morto, estava ali na sua frente.

- É isso mesmo. Assim não preciso ficar repetindo nada.

- Sou toda ouvidos – disse Scully.

E ele se pôs a contar tudo, desde o momento em que ela fora raptada na sua casa até a invasão dos aliens ao galpão, que culminou com a morte de todos, incluindo o Canceroso, Diana e Krycek.

Samantha, por sua vez, contou tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido nesse tempo, da vida que vinha levando, que tinha sido adotada, morava em Nova York, que o Canceroso sempre a visitava e que tinha dito que sua família tinha morrido num acidente. Até que aquela noite ele a procurou e disse que tinha se enganado e havia descoberto que seu irmão estava vivo. Ela estava muito feliz!!!!

- Meu Deus, Mulder! Tudo isso num período tão curto de tempo. É muita coisa pra eu conseguir assimilar assim...

- E veja a vantagem: nem vamos precisar pedir mais dias ao Skinner. Só temos que voltar ao trabalho amanhã. Você vai poder descansar mais um pouco.

- Obrigada, Mulder, mas pelo que você disse, quem precisa descansar é você. Faz um tempão que você não dorme!

- Você tem razão. Agora que você disse isso, me bateu um cansaço enorme.

- Venha comigo, vou te botar na cama.

- E eu vou preparar algo para comermos. Se meu irmão não mudou, ele vai acordar faminto. – Samantha disse isso e foi caminhando alegremente para a cozinha.

Scully ajudou Mulder a se deitar. Ele retirou a calça e camisa, por baixo das cobertas e entregou a ela para que pendurasse tudo.

- Você está com uma cara horrível. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Sinto que posso dormir uma semana.

- Mulder, me desculpe. – ela se sentou na cama – Eu atrapalhei sua chance de conseguir as provas que você sempre procurou. Se eu não tivesse tido um comportamento tão infantil quando vi você com a Angel, eu não teria sido raptada e você não precisaria se livrar dos documentos. Nem Angel teria morrido.

- Não se culpe Scully. – ele também se sentou – Ela fez o que tinha de ser feito, e sei que ficou feliz por ajudar. Ela não poderia se entregar a experiências. E não podemos esquecer que ela foi a responsável pela volta da Samantha. Eu sempre vou dever muito a Angel Mas isso agora ficou para trás. O importante é que você e Samy estão aqui comigo, sãs e salvas... Agora, quanto ao seu comportamento...

- Foi ridículo, eu sei...

- Não, não foi. Você se sentiu traída, eu entendo. No final, nenhum de nós teve culpa de nada.

- Eu jamais poderia ter julgado você da maneira que fiz.

Isso acontece Scully. Quando se está apaixonado, a gente fica cego, julga com o coração. Pode acabar errando.

- Do que você está falando? – ele arregalou seus olhos azuis.

- Do que sentimos um pelo outro. Não tem porque negarmos. Eu precisei que uma híbrida humano-alienígena me abrisse os olhos. A simples possibilidade de te perder me fez entrar em parafuso. Tive vontade de dizer "Dane-se. Levem Angel, levem tudo. Só me devolvam minha Scully".

- Mulder, eu não sei o que dizer... – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Ninguém precisa. Não temos motivos pra negar nada. Só me deixa te beijar, como a muito tempo eu quero fazer.

Dizendo isso, ele puxou ela em sua direção e a beijou, como se fosse a última vez que se viam.

Nem notaram a presença de Samantha, que assistia a tudo, muito feliz. Estava de volta para sua família e tudo seria perfeito.

Do lado de fora, uma sombra espreitava o prédio de Scully. Olhava na direção da janela do apartamento dela. Não dava pra ver o rosto da pessoa. Apenas a fumaça que saía de seu cigarro...

FIM

Obs.: Gostaria de agradecer a Cris (D@n@ Scully) pela grande força que ela me deu nessa minha primeira tentativa. Suas palavras de incentivo foi o que mais me fez ter ânimo para escrever. E também ao meu amigo Ronald, por ter lido e me dado sinceras opiniões.


End file.
